


what a girl wants

by anniesscribbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Background GingerRose, Ben Is Clueless, Ben doesn't die, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gingerrose - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, POV Ben Solo, Post-TRoS, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniesscribbles/pseuds/anniesscribbles
Summary: Two things that are important to know about Ben Solo are these: one, he values research. Never has he embarked on a venture without thoroughly researching and studying beforehand. Two, he is a hopeless virgin.What Ben needs is advice, the question is from whom.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61
Collections: Reylo Valentine's Exchange 2020





	what a girl wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittersnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/gifts).



> I am late posting this, but this is a fic I wrote for the Valentine's Day Exchange this year based on the hilarious prompt from [bittersnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake):
> 
> _Crack or serious; Somehow Ben lives and realizes that post-kiss he has No Idea What To Do And Needs Advice. Cue everyone and their mother, force ghost or not giving their opinion_  
>    
> I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it ♡

When the end of the war came, Ben could hardly believe it. He had fought with the Resistance for months after the turning point at the Battle of Exegol to wipe out the First Order. Ben couldn’t seem to remember a time where he wasn’t fighting _something_. Peacetime felt positively unnatural to him.

Upon his arrival at the Resistance base with Rey, the rebels had all been cautious, if not openly antagonistic towards him- and understandably so. As Ben took down his old allies on the battlefield, he also waged a personal war inside himself, against his past transgressions and guilt. Ben fought with vigor on both fronts, using every last ounce of his physical and mental energy. The only thing that kept him grounded was his sweet bondmate, Rey. She sensed when he needed her aid in a skirmish, always right there to cover his back. She consistently knew just what to say when his internal demons were winning the battle inside in order to boost his moral. In turn, Ben was able to help her overcome her own fears. He protected her viciously and comforted her gently.

With the end of the war came his redemption. Ben Solo is no longer plagued with voices in his head, a legacy to uphold, or an enemy to slaughter. He has no idea what to do with himself… that is until Rey made her own goals apparent.

Ben is walking toward the command room of the Ajan Kloss base, intending to report for a logistics meeting when he is yanked into a supply closet. Instincts dictate that he deck the person who ambushed him but, thankfully, he realizes who his attacker is quickly.

“I’ve missed you,” Rey hums, pulling him in for a hug.

His stomach swoops at her affection. Even after the months they have spent together, Ben is still not used to how gentle and loving Rey is towards him. The last time someone had treated him with such care was probably when he was a young child with his mother. With every touch and smile Rey gives him, his love for her grows, even if he is too afraid to tell her yet.

Ben chuckles and takes a step back to see her face, but keeps her in his arms. “You saw me this morning,” he points out.

Rey puts a hand on his cheek and offers him a soft smile. “I still missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Ben admits. If it were his choice, he would spend every minute of every day around her.

“I know you have that meeting to go to, but I wanted to steal you away for a few minutes before they keep you locked up there all afternoon,” Rey explains. The hand that was on his cheek moves up to his hair and she starts running her fingers through it. Ben _loves_ when Rey plays with his hair; her nimble fingers feel so heavenly that Ben has to suppress a whimper. She clearly senses this because she reaches up with her other hand as well.

“The idea of spending the rest of the day without seeing you was just awful,” Rey whines as she traces the shell of his ear. She looks up at him through dark lashes and whispers, “I might be little bit addicted to you,” then she surges up on her toes and positively _attacks_ his lips.

It takes Ben a moment to catch up, dumbstruck as he is, but once his brain starts working again, he kisses her back. Rey’s tongue darts across his lips and he grants her entrance quickly. Her fingers continue to muss up his hair and then she _tugs_ and Ben groans into her mouth. He pushes her into the wall and nips her bottom lip with his teeth, drawing a moan out of her.

Their kisses have never been like this before. They’re always short and sweet, neither of them brave enough to take it any further. But now that Rey has made the first move, the dam has broken and all the passion they’ve felt for each other over the past year is spilling into their embrace. It is by far the hottest thing Ben has ever experienced.

Eventually, however, they have to pull away to breathe. They stand there for a moment, foreheads touching, gasping, before Rey breaks the silence.

“If making out with you is that good, I can’t wait to find out what the rest is like,” she utters breathlessly.

Ben freezes. One second he was heaving in air, the next, he was a statue. _Rey wants to go_ further?

“But I guess we’ll have to find out another day. You have a meeting to go to and I have an appointment with a burnt out hyperdrive,” Rey sighs. Before she can escape, Ben grabs her and pulls her back for another short, fiery kiss. “Until next time,” Rey says suggestively as she steps away.

Ben watches as Rey opens the door to the supply closet and saunters away from him. The interaction leaves Ben both very aroused and _very_ terrified.

Two things that are important to know about Ben Solo are these: one, he values research. Never has he embarked on a venture without thoroughly researching and studying beforehand. Two, he is a hopeless virgin.

Up until this point, Ben and Rey’s physical relationship had consisted of a few brief stolen kisses and celebratory hugs after surviving a battle. They hadn’t shared a kiss like that in… ever really. And Rey had _definitely_ implied that she had wanted more, something that Ben is completely unprepared for. He has no experience and his research has been dismal; he had only watched holoporn maybe once or twice, and he always turned it off in disgust as soon as the clothes started flying. The only person he has ever even considered being intimate with is Rey. Though, to be fair, he has considered it a _lot_.

Ben quickly starts to panic. He has wanted to be intimate with Rey for over a year now and he has thought about it extensively, so why is he so nervous? Everyone else makes sex and relationships look so easy. Love is in the air as the Resistance celebrates the end of the war, all of the couples without a care in the world (except Ben, of course). Generals Finn and Poe finally admitted their feelings for one another and they prance around hand in hand with the easy intimacy of both best friends and lovers. Jannah and Kaydel are sickly sweet as during their rendezvouses in the hangar. Even Hux found romance when Rose found him, mortally injured in the wreckage of a Star Destroyer, and nursed him back to health. If kriffing Hux could make a relationship work, why couldn’t Ben grow a pair and make it happen too?

Another treacherous thought pops into Ben’s head: what if Rey is more experienced than him? It would be completely understandable. Unlike him, Rey spent her adolescence on her own, not kept under the strict rules of the Jedi Code. And immediately after her departure from Jakku, she became the hero of the Resistance. She was insanely beautiful and she had the Force; she must have had everyone falling at her feet. If she is experienced, which seems extremely likely at the moment, Ben would no doubt disappoint her. How is he supposed to please her if he knows absolutely nothing about sex?

What Ben needs is advice, the question is from whom. How could he figure out how to woo Rey without her finding out? Also, who tolerates him enough to help him in his quest to court their precious (ex) Jedi?

With so many questions buzzing around in his head, Ben can’t focus on anything and decides to skip the meeting. Poe will be furious, but Ben doesn’t give a flying fuck. First things first, he has to calm down. He doesn’t put much stock in any of Luke’s lessons, but if there is one thing he learned from his odious uncle, it is that meditation is the quickest way to break oneself from a panic.

Ben trudges across the base and back to his private quarters before settling himself in a lotus position on the duracrete floor. He starts trying to clear his mind, to find peace, and to feel the Force. However, it quickly becomes apparent that clearing his mind is absolutely _not_ happening today. All Ben can think about is Rey- how much he wants to please her, her implying that she wants to go further, the way her hips swayed when she walked away, and how it emphasized her perfect, pert…

He closes his eyelids even tighter and furrows his brow, forcing himself to focus once again. Ben recalls the old Jedi code his uncle taught him. Perhaps reciting it will aid his dismal attempt at meditation.

“There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity-”

“Did Luke teach you that bantha shit?” A woman cuts him off. Ben’s eyes fly open and he is faced with the transparent, cerulean-tinted figure of his mother.

Ben is silent for a moment, dumbstruck. Leia gives him a warm smile and waits patiently for her son to reply as she settles herself on the floor across from him. (The fact that her knees once again allowed her to sit on the ground _and_ be able to stand back up is one of her favorite things about being a Force Ghost).

“Mom, _kriff…_ I’m so sorry-” Ben stutters, but he is silenced once again by his mother with the wave of her hand.

“Ben, I know you’re sorry. That’s not why I’m here,” She tells him in her signature assertive tone. Before he can ask why, Leia explains, “You seemed to be meditating on your relationship with Rey. The Force sent me to help you.”

“I wasn’t asking the Force for relationship advice.”

His mother simply shrugs. “Well it seems to think you were.”

Ben is still confused, but he decides to take the opportunity. He shouldn’t look a gift fathier in the mouth. “Honestly mom, I’m completely lost. I can use all the advice I can get.”

Leia chuckles. “You’re just like your father,” She comments fondly.

“But wasn’t dad famous for his charm?” His dad had told him countless times about all the women he would woo before he met Ben’s mother.

“He’d sure like to think so,” Leia says with an eyeroll. “Anyways, you and Rey huh? I have to tell you, I was ecstatic when I saw you two smooch after defeating Palpatine.”

Ben began to blush furiously. His mom was watching when he and Rey kissed on Exegol? If she was watching, who knew how many other Force Ghosts were present…

Leia continues, “She is like a daughter to me. I can’t express how happy it makes me that you’re together. You both deserve it so much.”

Ben makes a face. “I definitely do _not_ deserve her.” He has made too many mistakes in his life. Even if he was sinless, he was still a grumpy asshole, whereas Rey is the literal embodiment of sunshine.

His mother takes one of his hands in both of hers. Ben doesn’t have time to think about the fact that _oh, Force Ghosts_ can _touch living people_ , before she starts to speak again. “Ben, you healed her, knowing full well that the effort could have killed you, but you did it anyway out of love for her. What more could you possibly do to deserve her love?”

Ben gapes at her, trying to come up with a counterargument, but he can’t find one. He had never thought of it like that before; what he had done on Exegol had seemed completely natural. He didn’t think for a moment about the possible sacrifice he would be making when he saved Rey’s life, he just know he couldn’t live without her.

“See my point now?” Leia asks with a smirk. “Well now that we’ve got all that emotional stuff out of the way… advice time.” Ben nods enthusiastically for her to keep going. “First and foremost, you have to be a gentleman. Don’t go overboard and act like she can’t do something on her own,” She pauses and Ben senses the missing, _like your father did_. “Just be polite- pull her chair out for her, give her your coat when its cold, things like that.”

Ben considers her advice. “Sounds easy enough,” He concludes after a moment.

Leia nods approvingly. “Also, giving her a gift never hurts. Try to get her something meaningful- or even better- make it yourself. Rey is not a materialistic girl, but she is very sentimental, and I know she would absolutely melt if you gave her something you made.”

“That does sound like her,” Ben agrees, his voice full of affection for Rey. He is well aware of how sentimental she can be about her possessions. One of her current favorite treasures is his black sweater that he wore on Exegol. After their escape, Ben tried to throw it away; it was blood stained, full of ash, and it had a hole in it. Rey threw a fit and snatched it from him, declaring that the sweater was now hers.

Ben snaps out of his daydreams when he feels his mother’s Force signature begin to fade. “Don’t go! I still need your help,” he pleads.

“You will be fine Ben,” Leia assures him with a squeeze of his hand. “But before I go, remember… it isn’t over until you _both_ have dessert,” She gives him a wink right as she disappears.

Ben’s face is positively burning at that last comment. _Was she implying…?_ After his mother’s visit, he is feeling a combination of embarrassed, relieved, joyful, and melancholic all at the same time. If only the force had allowed them more time together. It is the first conversation he’s had with his mother in _years_.

He takes a few minutes to breathe and ponder the meeting before he sets to work. Ben rifles through his desk and finds a mostly-empty little notebook and a fountain pen. If he is going to be seeking advice, he has to take notes. He jots down what his mother had suggested.

  1. _Be a gentleman._
  2. _Give her a handmade, meaningful gift._



His hand halts for a moment while he considers writing the final note. With a

sigh, he continues.

  1. _It’s not over until you both have dessert (AKA: an orgasm)._



Ben can’t help his cringe, but he has to admit, it is solid advice. Not that he ever would’ve left Rey wanting before; in fact, he is far more concerned about her pleasure than his own. Lately, his favorite fantasy has been going down on her. He wonders if she’s the same petal pink down there as she is on her mouth…

And there his mind goes again. How he is supposed to ever get anything done?

♡♡♡

The next few days pass in much the same manner: the whole base is still filled with the sickly-sweet cloud of romance, Rey is still being _very_ affectionate, and Ben is still pretty much clueless. Mercifully, he has come up with an idea of what to make for Rey’s gift. He is planning his most complicated calligraphy piece to date- he only hoped it was enough to convey the depth of his feelings for her. Ben is perched on a stool at a workbench in the base hangar, sketching the design in his little notebook, when he is ambushed.

“Oh my gods is that for Rey?!” A high voice screeches in his ear. Ben is so startled he nearly falls off his stool.

“Fuckin’ hells Rose, you scared the shit out of me,” Ben grumbles while righting himself and slamming the notebook shut.

“You didn’t answer me Solo.” Rose glares at him and places her hands on her hips. She is very intimidating for such a small woman.

Ben sniffs with feigned annoyance. “Why should I tell you?”

The commander rolls her eyes. “Because I’m her best friend,” she explains, her tone telling him she thinks its the most obvious thing in the world.

Ben doesn’t know how to reply. He and Rey had been working hard to keep their relationship on the low. Neither of them wanted to deal with the drama that would inevitably come if the base found out that their precious Jedi was shacking up with the evil ex-edgelord Kylo Ren. It was easier to keep their feelings secret until the war was over. It now seems that they weren’t as secretive as they thought.

After a stretch of silence, Rose realizes that Ben will never tell her, so she takes a different approach. “In case you’re looking for tips on how to woo this completely hypothetical person that is _totally_ not Rey, I can help you.”

Ben’s ears perk at this. “I’m listening,” He mumbles.

Rose looks very smug when she continues. “A couple weeks ago, I lost my datapad so I asked to borrow hers. I may have browsed through her very extensive collection of holonovels. Every single one of them was a romance.”

Ben considers his next words very carefully. He still doesn’t want to seem too eager, but he could really use this information. Perhaps he could read the novels for inspiration.

“Let’s say I am, hypothetically, interested in courting this person. Do you remember the titles of any of the novels?”

Rose’s face splits into the most shit-eating grin he has ever seen. “You should probably write these down,” she suggests. Ben swiftly flips to his notes page and starts taking down their names in his neat writing.

She leaves shortly after providing him the list. Ben looks over the titles once again and they are all ridiculous: _Rancor Wrangler’s Rapture, We Found Love in Hyperspace,_ and _Rendezvous on Rodia_ , to name a few. He plans to read every single one.

♡♡♡

Ben immediately sets to work binging all the books Rose provided. He read on his breaks and before bed every evening. They were all horribly written, but Ben had to admit, they were very entertaining- not that he’d ever tell anyone that. He was on his third novel when someone finally noticed his choice of literature.

“The mighty Kylo Ren, reduced to reading cheap holo romance novels. What has our galaxy come to?” Hux sneers, having caught a glimpse of the page over Ben’s shoulder.

“Kriff off, Hux,” Ben grumbles and turns off the device. He resents being interrupted- it was just starting to get juicy. The slow burn was _finally_ ending, but his least favorite ginger just had to show up.

Hux sticks his pasty nose in the air pompously. “Why are you reading that drivel anyway? I wouldn’t have pinned you for a romantic.”

Ben’s irritation grows with every second he spends breathing the same air as Hux. “For your information, _Armitage,_ I have a girl who actually can stand being in the same room as me. I’m reading her favorite books to try and impress her,” He snaps. Ben hopes his insults are enough to shut him up.

However, the former general only laughs. His cackle sounds like nails on a chalkboard to Ben. “For your information, I have found a _woman_ who likes me very, very much- my darling Rose. And I don’t have to subject myself to sub-par pornographic literature to please her.”

Ben whole body burns with anger. He is red to his ears. But he keeps silent. He refuses to give Hux the satisfaction of getting a rise out of him.

Hux looks down at his perfectly manicured nails, the picture of disinterest, as he continues his monologue. “Since you are so obviously clueless, I will give you some free advice Benjamin.” Ben opened his mouth to tell him that his name was not _Benjamin_ , but Hux is still talking. “The secret to pleasing a woman is to let her take control sometimes. Sit back and let her have her way with you.”

Ben’s brow furrows. In the small amount of holoporn he has seen, and in the books he has read so far, the man is always the one is in control. He has no problem with allowing Rey to take the reigns, but he didn’t know that was something she could want. He is truly clueless.

Even though it’s good advice, Ben doesn’t want Hux to know that he is right, so he comes up with a snarky retort. “Of course you’d say that, we all know you’re a pillow princess.”

“I resent that,” Hux scoffs. “You’re welcome by the way.” He hobbles away with his cane without another word.

As soon as the redhead is out of sight, Ben whips out his notebook and jots down a note:

  1. _Let her take control._



♡♡♡

Ben’s plans for romancing Rey are coming along nicely. He is nearly complete with his calligraphy piece, he has made a reservation at a lovely restaurant on Naboo, and he is currently out in the jungle of Ajan Kloss, picking a bouquet of flowers that he will present to her when he finally asks her on the date. Ben is pleased with his efforts and he is starting to think positively for the first time in his life. His anxiety remains, but he is not despairing.

The humid heat of the jungle is oppressive, especially with Ben’s heavy black wardrobe. He is sweating buckets, but it is worth it to make Rey happy; he knows how much she adores flowers and greenery. Ben wants to surround her with all the beautiful flora of the galaxy- it is what she deserves after a life spent in the desolation of Jakku. Ben knows his mother would approve of the thoughtfulness in this gift.

Growing up a nearby tree is a vine of beautiful red blooms. Ben rushes over to gather them. He picks each flower with care and gently places them in his satchel. When he has gathered enough, he turns around and nearly faints. Has he not been surprised enough for one week?

Not even a foot in front of him stands the Force Ghost of a Jedi he has never met. The man is tall, almost as tall as he is, dark blond, and of course, blue. He also has across his eye, much like the one Ben had before Rey healed him. There is something oddly familiar about this man. Perhaps he’s seen him in a holocron during his studies. The familiarity does not ease Ben’s shock.

The man either doesn’t notice, or completely ignores Ben’s fear, and he just starts talking. “I remember being young and in love… picking flowers for my girl,” he says wistfully.

“Wh-who are you?” Ben stutters. The man continues to stare off into space, eyes glazed over, so Ben continues. “I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to form attachments.”

“Well I was never a very good Jedi,” he chuckles.

 _Me neither_ , Ben thinks.

“And I’m Anakin,” he adds. “Anakin Skywalker.”

Ben’s jaw goes completely slack. After years of trying to commune with his grandfather, here he is, right in front of him, talking about his wife.

“Sorry I didn’t answer you til now bud, you were trying to reach Sith-me.”

Ben’s shock immediately morphs into vexation. “Why now then?!”

“Take a seat Ben,” Anakin entreats, gesturing to a log. Begrudgingly, Ben settles beside his grandfather (who looks younger than him- much to Ben’s disdain). “The Force sent me, just like it sent your mother a few days ago.”

Ben blanches. “Are you here to offer me relationship advice too?”

“You got it!” Anakin exclaims, giving him a friendly pat on the back. “Since the Jedi swore off dating, it didn’t have many choices as to who to send.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he mumbles while he runs a hand through his sweaty hair. “Alright, I’ll humor you _pops_ , what do I have to know about romancing a lady?”

Anakin’s face splits into a huge grin and he claps his hands once. “The thing about sexual intimacy,” Ben lets out a groan and drops his head into his hands. “Is that it’s just like the Force.”

“Care to explain?” Ben asks quietly, continuing to hide his face.

“Gladly,” Anakin sasses. “Just like the Force, you have to be balanced. The light is important- you need love, caring, and gentleness. However, mixing in a bit of the dark makes it so much better.” His gives him very conspicuous wink.

_Please gods kill me now…_

♡♡♡

It takes Ben a number of hours to recover from his grandfather’s sex ed talk. He is hoping not to receive any more unsolicited advice before his date with Rey, which is coming up later this week. But first, he has to work up the courage to officially ask her, hopefully before they flowers he picked wilt. They’ve kissed a thousand times and they are literally soulmates, so why is asking her on a date so damn terrifying?

“You look deep in thought,” Rey comments that afternoon while they are unloading a shipment.

“I am,” Ben confirms. _I really hope you can’t read my thoughts right now_. He wants the date to be a surprise, given that he finally asks.

“I like your thinking face- it’s cute,” she says fondly, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, making him blush as she walks away to get the next crate. Ben can’t believe she just showed him affection publicly where anyone could see them. Though he still thinks it’s a good idea to keep their relationship private, knowing that she wasn’t ashamed of showing her love for him made Ben beyond happy.

He is so in love with her he can hardly contain it.

Ben doesn’t realize he was standing there, looking like a lovesick puppy until Poe starts waving a hand in front of his face to snap him out of it.

“Hellooo? Solo?” Poe sings. “Damn man, you’ve got it bad,” he assesses with a commiserative shake of his head.

Ben puts on a mask of impassivity and brushes past the smaller man. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dameron.”

Poe scoffs. “Cut the act Solo- the whole base knows about yours and Rey’s thing and, newsflash, no one cares! We’re all just waiting for you to finally make it official and ask her on a damn date.”

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to do!” Ben shouts back.

“Thank the Maker, he admitted it! You’ve got a crush on Rey.”

Ben can’t help the flush that covers him from head to toe. He really wants nothing more than to punch Poe right in his pretty face.

“It’s more than that. You wouldn’t understand,” Ben declares in his most condescending tone. “We’re a dyad in the Force. Our connection is sanctioned by the Force itself-”

“Dyad, triad, couple- whatever,” Poe interrupts. “Whether the Force approves or not doesn’t change the basic facts of every relationship- at some point you and Rey are gonna want to do the dirty.”

Ben sputters. What has his life become that he is having this conversation right now?

Poe keeps talking, unperturbed. “So I took it upon myself to help you out for whenever the time comes.” He looks around to check if they’re alone before he opens one of the crates and pulls out a smaller box. “I ordered it special just for you two,” the short man says with a wink. When Poe doesn’t walk away, it becomes apparent that he is waiting for Ben to open it- to see his reaction to the unwanted gift.

Ever so cautiously, Ben opens the box. He immediately wants to sink into the floor, never to be see again. Inside is what can only be called a sex starter kit: jogan fruit flavored lube, a bullet vibrator, and worst of all, glow in the dark condoms with a lightsaber hilt printed on the base.

“I figured you and Rey would get a kick out of those,” Poe chuckles when he sees Ben eyeing the box of XXL novelty rubbers. “It seemed too perfect to pass up, being that you are the last two Force users in the galaxy.” Ben just stares at him blankly. Poe huffs, “A thank you would be nice.”

“Thanks?” Ben croaks.

Appeased, Poe gives him a nod and starts to walk away before adding with a wink, “Let me know how it goes Benny.”

Ben is frozen to the spot, unable to move or talk. He thinks all the embarrassment of the past few days has finally gotten to him. He’s broken, out of commission. He will never function at full capacity again.

“What’s in there?” Rey asks, coming out of nowhere. Ben quickly slams the lid of the box shut before she can get a peek inside.

“Nothing!” He squeaks, his voice cracking.

Rey does not look convinced, eyes narrowing suspiciously. “I’m onto you, Solo. Whatever your secret is, I will find out,” She tells him with determination.

Ben’s brain has finally rebooted, so he is able to reply normally. “I don’t doubt that, sweetheart.” He gives her a tender kiss on the cheek and they both get back to work.

♡♡♡

That night, Ben dreams for the first time in a long while. With Snoke and Palpatine gone, his subconscious had been much less crowded. When he floated into the dreamscape, even his sleeping self was a little bit surprised at the rare occurrence.

He is on the Millennium Falcon. But it isn’t _really_ the Falcon- it is distorted in the inexplicable way places always are by dreams. Everything feels softer and cleaner and he bounces when he steps.

Ever since joining the Resistance, he hasn’t spent much time on the ship; it is too painful to be there without his father, especially considering he is the one responsible for his absence. But in his dreams, Ben feels none of the trepidation his waking-self would in the same space. He is at peace.

Ben wanders the halls for a moment before he feels a strong pull to the cockpit. The pull gets stronger with each step in the right direction. When he arrives, the door simply dissolves as he walks through. Ben’s eyes fall on the pilot’s seat, and his heart skips.

Sitting before him is his father, looking just like he did on Starkiller and during their meeting on the ruins of the Death Star. Even though this is the third time he’s seen him at this age, it is still jarring to see his dad looking so worn and old. In Ben’s mind, his dad is spry, snarky, and full of life, not the aged man in front of him. Despite this, Han’s eyes still have their clever glint and he continues to wear his signature rogue-ish smirk.

“Hey kid,” Han greets gruffly.

“Good to see you again, dad,” Ben replies genuinely.

Han’s smirk widens to a full on smile. “Redemption suits you,” he comments, the pride in his voice apparent.

Ben is struck by a wave of mixed emotions at the compliment. On one hand, he is filled with joy at his father’s approval. On the other, he grieves that it took him so long to get to this point.

“I just wish I had done it sooner. Maybe you would still be here,” Ben whispers, regret coloring his words.

“Stop,” Han orders. He stands and lays a comforting hand on Ben’s shoulder. “You’ve beat yourself up over that enough. I knew what I was getting into when I went to you on Starkiller.” Ben is obviously confused, so he goes on, “I sacrificed myself to save my son, and look at you now.”

“I didn’t deserve your sacrifice. I still don’t,” Ben sobs. Up until that moment, Ben doesn’t notice the tears in his eyes.

“Now that’s just stupid,” Han scoffs. “You’re not a father, so its hard for you to understand. Let me put it this way: you’d do anything to keep Rey safe, right?”

Ben nods in agreement without a thought. Of _course_ he would do anything for her.

“Hell, you already have now that I think about it. You healed her, knowing full well that the effort could kill you, but you did it anyway because you love her. That’s exactly what I did when I met you on that bridge. I making a sacrifice to save someone I love more than myself.”

Ben is completely dumbfounded. He has never thought of it like that before. Now his father’s actions make total sense. Ben still feels, and probably always will feel, immense guilt for the death of his father, but it is as if a weight is lifted off his shoulders because now he _understands._

“So many people love you Ben; Chewie, Lando, your mother, me, Rey… We love you unconditionally,” Han says, his voice tight with emotion. But, because he’s Han Solo, he can’t allow a moment to be too heavy, so he adds, “But it does make it a little easier to love you without that stupid mask on.”

Father and son laugh loudly together. Ben pulls his dad in for a tight hug. He doesn’t remember the last time he hugged his dad- it has been at least a decade. It feels so good that Ben almost doesn’t want to wake up.

“Speaking of Rey,” Han offers, raising his brow suggestively. “What’s goin’ on there kid?”

Ben grins stupidly and starts to babble about how much he loves her, but how nervous he is and how unworthy he feels to be with someone so _perfect_. The corner of Han’s eyes wrinkle further as he happily listens to his son’s ramblings.

“I really fucking love her dad,” Ben admits softly.

“And that’s all matters son. I’ve been keeping an eye on you, and I can tell you now that she loves you right back. You don’t have to worry about impressing her, she’s already totally gone for you. Just be yourself. It’s all she wants Ben.”

With his father’s words, yet another weight is lifted from Ben’s shoulders. Though not as heavy as the weight of his grief, it is still a relief. He feels lighter, more confident, and excited. He’d been so stressed about giving Rey the perfect date that he hadn’t even considered that, perhaps, it would be perfect for her simply because it was with him.

Ben opens his mouth to express his love, his gratitude, but the words are stuck in his throat. Han just smiles and pulls his son into a hug.

“I know Ben. I know,” he says. Han gives Ben a pat on the back before the two separate. Ben can feel the dream beginning to fade.

“Wait, before I go,” Han interjects. “Remember, always use protection. Your mom and I learned that the hard way.”

And before Ben has time to consider the implications of that statement, his father and the Falcon are gone.

♡♡♡

Ben wakes with a start. The room is bright with the morning sun. He is not at all drowsy like he usually is when he wakes; he feels energized and he is filled with a sense of determination. He is going to ask Rey out _right now._

Dressing swiftly, Ben checks the time. It is still quite early, but Rey is an early riser. She should be in the mess hall at the moment. The realization gives him pause. Is he willing to ask her in front of the entire Resistance?

He doesn’t have to ponder the thought for long because the answer is obvious- _yes_. Ben can’t waste another minute dawdling and anxious while Rey obviously wants him to make a move. And if Poe’s approval is any indication, the rest of the Resistance won’t be upset either. Why was he ever nervous?

It didn’t matter whether the conversation was his father was a real communion with his spirit, or whether it was a figment of his imagination. Either way, it had given Ben a surge of confidence that he hadn’t had since their last conversation on the Death Star. Though he and dad hadn’t always seen eye-to-eye, Ben was truly his father’s son. Han understood Ben unlike anyone else, except maybe Rey, ever could. The dream was just what he needed to gather his courage.

Ben yanks a black sweater over his head (Rey has been rather fond of the look ever since Exegol) and grabs the bouquet of flowers from the day before then starts racing down the halls of the base. Thankfully, there are very few people wandering around at this hour- everyone being in the mess or still in bed- so he doesn’t run into anyone in his haste. Ben is at the dining hall in record time.

He spots Rey quickly. She is seated on her favorite bench as close as possible to the buffet, so she doesn’t have to walk far when she inevitably gets up for second helpings. Ben grins at the sight of her, scarfing down eggs as if she was on the verge of starvation. Her voracious appetite is strangely endearing. Ben hides the flowers behind his back and strides over to her.

By the time he arrives at her table, everyone in the hall is already whispering excitedly. Ben catches some of the comments, snippets such as: “oh my gods he’s finally doing it!”, “are those flowers?”, and “I told you Reylo was endgame!”, to name a few. Rey senses his presence from across the table and glances up from her food. She gives him a huge smile that would rival the brightness of any sun. It makes Ben feel warm all over and gives him another burst of confidence.

 _It’s now or never_ , he thinks, taking a deep breath.

“Rey… will you go on a date with me?” Ben asks as quickly as possible, revealing the bouquet from behind his back simultaneously.

Her pretty mouth falls open in surprise, and somehow her face lights up even more. “Yes Ben of course! I thought you’d never ask!” Rey squeals excitedly right before vaulting over the table and jumping into his arms and kissing him hard in front of all their comrades. The whole mess hall erupts into cheers as they embrace.

Ben has never been happier than he is in this moment, surrounded by allies, and holding the most beautiful girl in the galaxy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it for our first chapter! The next will be up later this week.
> 
> Please tell me what you think by leaving kudos, bookmarks, and comments, or you can come say to me on Twitter [@anniesscribbles](https://twitter.com/anniesscribbles).


End file.
